


【庆龙】《击节歌》

by beitingming



Category: w-inds. (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beitingming/pseuds/beitingming
Relationships: 庆龙





	【庆龙】《击节歌》

-壹-

經過昨日的激戰，昔日繁華的白沙堡已是一片殘垣斷瓦，寨子前的河被鮮血染成了紅色，而在紅色之上又是漂浮著的黑色灰跡，如同紅布上渲染的墨，分外鮮明。

往時，這時的遇龍河上已是春花飄香，各色的花兒沿著河岸兩旁恣意綻放。落下、隨水逐流，如小小的彩舟，生動著南方小鎮的每一處細節。

而現在，花未開已敗。

瞭望台上的風帶著春天潮濕的味道，龍一第一次看到這樣的白沙堡。昨夜的惡戰之後，朝廷來的兵士暫時退守到河對岸，爲了這暫時的平靜，白沙堡幾乎耗盡了全部之力。

所以他們才退得那麼乾脆，這樣的白沙堡已經窮途末路，攻下只是時間問題，這樣對河相望更像是一種無聲的挑釁，如同讓人眼睜睜看著死亡。

唯一安心的是，寨子里的老人小孩和一些婦女已經撤離到安全的大山里。北方來的朝廷官兵縱然有著精良器甲，也不敢貿然進入煙霧繚繞竹林深深的的大山深處的。

還是有私心的，龍一不希望寨子里的人被牽扯進來。白沙堡勢力內的各個寨子，大都是當地山民。白沙堡由於近百年收留了大批前朝更迭時南下流民，他們大都生活在了白沙堡大寨。這一戰，是包括白沙堡在內、當年南下京民與新朝廷之間的戰鬥。與千百年來都生活在這里的山民無關。

雖然這麼多年來，白沙堡早已成為南郡首鎮，南方諸寨聽命于白沙堡。但如同第一任堡主所言：如有不測，白沙堡空而來空而去，無意強求，然南郡人民，切不可無端牽連。

“到處找不到，原來是在這。”

來者熟悉的聲音，讓龍一不用回頭就知道是誰了。“你還在”看著來者走到自己身旁，龍一低下頭，轉而笑道“看來右典還是低估你了。”

“哈！”央登扛著不離手的大刀，朗聲笑道“一巴掌被我拍暈了，現在還不知道在哪個妹子那呢。”

“伊崎家留下一個就够了”說罷央登拍拍龍一的肩膀，壓底聲音道“姓橘的那伙人……要怎麼處理？”

“……”

一個月前，龍一也曾站在這裡，看著舉著橘字大旗的部隊緩緩進入白沙堡。當時為首的青年勒馬下鞍，抱拳以禮，談笑間，風姿卓越。

當今新朝在北方偏安一隅。南方為各族散山而居，雖無強權建立，但天然地形讓時居北方的朝廷政權難以逾越。多年來，南民雖對北方朝廷并無不敬之禮，也但無受降之理。

各過個的日子罷了。

只是，那一天，算是北方朝廷相關人員，最近一次接近白沙堡。雖打了旗號，但人數并不多，也并沒有特別強勢的軍備。說起來，更像是一隻遠行的探險部隊。

多年來屢有好奇之人南下探險，包括白沙堡，也是當年南下家祖探得此地選址而建。但大都是個人或家族行為，像這種帶著朝廷文書的，是第一批。

看來，新朝是不甘偏安一隅了。

作為本代堡主的龍一并沒有親自迎接，而是派了謙馬前去。謙馬和龍一是不打不相識的結拜兄弟，少年時兩人打打鬧鬧，成年后的謙馬也是龍一各個事情上的得力助手。

那次會見出了一些問題，言辭間雙方皆見血色。但當日對方就協重禮前來道罪，順水人情，龍一也親自出面表謝。

那是龍一第二次看到那位青年。縱然對朝廷沒有好感，但當年輕華服立於堂下，抱拳于禮時，龍一不由感歎道“橘將軍真是一表人才。”

而現在，那位一表人才的橘將軍，錦衣上盡是血斑撕痕，頹然地盤坐在白沙堡退守的老樓里。干掉的血黏住了前髪，粘在臉上，卻也無力去撫開了。

聽力貌似有點受損，但常年戎馬生涯讓慶太各種感官依舊比常人敏感。從上面瞭望台那邊傳來往下的腳步聲，之前龍一上去了，看來，是下來了。

白沙堡只剩下這座老樓，不然他想：龍一絕不會就把他放在這裡，而是有多遠扔多遠。這樣想著，只覺得受傷的手臂莫名裂痛，就像有人故意拉扯一般。

“今晚最後一戰。”龍一的聲音從上方傳來，并無波瀾，如同在對著一塊黑角落自言自語。但慶太確實知道他是在對自己說。

“所以……”慶太抬起滿是乾枯血跡的頭，呵一聲“你要殺我了嗎？”

很長時間，龍一并沒有接他的話，只是這麼由高往下看著他。慶太瞟了一眼龍一後面，央登手握著利刃，倒像是隨時要向他砍來的樣子。

將軍戎馬一生，只求與戰死沙場。從小聽述著父親這樣的豪言。而橘大將軍解甲歸田不到半月，一紙莫須有的罪名，讓這位為江山灑了大半輩子的大將軍晚節不保。雖不至累及家人，但橘家在朝中地位，如皇帝所願，一蹶不振了。

不然，作為三代大將軍的橘家二少，怎麼會出使南疆之舉。軍中地位已無，橘家兵權全權轉移，剩下的只有百人親兵。

而這百人中的大部，奉皇命隨著橘慶太一道南下。不是沒想過內有崎嶇，沒想到的是，皇上居然這麼心急……罷了。

如此一來，橘家危矣。

這麼想著，所有的一切，全都成了一個笑話不是？原想重振橘家，卻真正將橘家陷入死局。

並且，將白沙堡陷入死局。

“我沒有想過清剿白沙堡”這麼說著，慶太抬起頭來，迎著龍一的臉“和第一天見面說言相同。直到現在，我橘慶太、橘家親兵、都沒有做過加害白沙堡的事。”

“橘家家兵協同我來者，五十餘人。這五十餘人皆亡于昨日惡戰、我也身負重傷……”說到這，慶太突然撲向站立著的龍一，這樣的舉動讓他全身如同散架般疼痛，倒吸了一口氣，卻讓他大腦更加清明，沾滿血污的雙手抓拎著龍一的衣襟。龍一比他矮，這樣抓拎的感覺看起來就像龍一被拎起來一樣。突然發力的慣性使得慶太逼壓了上去，龍一翻身靠到了墻上。

身後的央登在慶太手抓到龍一衣襟的時候刀子也落到了慶太頸脖旁。白晃晃的刀子，已經見血，慶太聞到了逼近的鮮血味，一陣恍惚，但他更緊地制約住龍一，全然不顧身後央登和他的大刀。

或許只要龍一一個眼神，央登就會一刀砍下。這時慶太抓得再緊的手也不能制約住龍一半點。但這時龍一卻沒有讓央登砍下，只是突然低垂下眼睛，用一種幾近輕柔地聲音對央登說道“放下刀，央登。”

“堡主！”

“放下，央登。橘慶太不是你來殺的。”原本輕柔的聲音多了一絲嚴厲，這樣的聲音聽在慶太耳力，莫名地一陣異樣。他低下眼看了看架在脖子上的大刀，只見大刀顫抖一下，再順著已經抹上了他的脖子那裡回收進間鞘。

回收的時候，他感覺到央登的刀在他脖上那道口子那重力划了一下，一陣血水流出。幾乎是余光，他看到龍一皺了皺眉頭，然後就在這之後，聽到了讓他安心的大刀入鞘的聲音。

他確實不想這樣死去。按他的性情，他受不了任何莫須有的罪名。

他知道央登雖然收回了刀，但那握刀的手一定還搭在刀柄上、隨時準備拔出。白沙堡里每一個人都對這位少當家有著不顧一切的忠誠，而在這之中，慶太知道，有那么幾個人，對少當家有著超越上下屬的忠誠，死去的謙馬是一個，央登也是一個。

還有那位聲稱不介於白沙堡事務、只祈福南民的大巫，不知道他還能置於事外多久。慶太和他有過一面之緣，但這一面慶太知道，對方不是一個會放任龍一面對死亡的人。

龍一的身體似乎軟了下來，慶太能感覺到那原本強硬的力量變得柔和。順著力，龍一自己靠上了身後的墻，這樣的舉動讓慶太一陣心悸，手間莫名出了一絲汗。

“白沙堡一河之隔的江蘺堤，驻军万人。军中旗号‘橘’”说罢龙一看了眼对视着的庆太，继续道“主将为当年京城四大家橘家长子，我想，你不会说不认识吧。”

“橘家长子橘勇太，于二十日前奉当朝皇帝之命，领兵五万，加上后续兵援合计十万人欲以一统南疆。十五日前，先头部队一万人翻越南岭已抵达南疆地界，距离南疆门户白沙堡不过六十里。”

“但是他们在距离白沙堡三十里的龙坪就停下了。驻军龙坪那一整天，作为主将的橘勇太因故独自离开军营。没人知道他去了哪里，但是橘勇太再次出现后并没有做继续南下的指示，而是待到三日后，才拔营行军，并且是急行快攻进入白沙堡……”

听着龙一说的这些，橘庆太原本抓紧的手渐渐松弛下来，龙一依旧直视着他。只听见龙一突然嗤笑一声，庆太感觉到心脏一瞬跳到嗓子眼。就在他以为龙一要继续说出什么的时候，只见龙一歪着头对着他身后的央登说道“老楼地下还有几坛酒，央登你拿两坛上来。剩下的，就和兄弟们分了吧。”

这样的指示明显让央登不解，但没给他继续发问的机会，龙一摆摆手“去吧，快点，别让我久等了。”

央登不情不愿地离开，离开前还狠狠地瞪了眼庆太。手中的大刀晃了晃。

“我想我们不需要这么别捏地交谈你说是不是？”龙一别了别下巴，对着旁边那即将烧尽的柴火堆，示意道“坐下吧，既然时日不多，何必让自己不好受呢。”

央登抱了兩坛酒上来的时候，就这样看见两人坐在火堆边。那堆本来即将熄灭的火堆，因为龙一的添柴，重新燃烧了起来。略带潮湿的火柴发出不断‘噼啪’的声响，木柴里的湿气烧出滚滚的烟。

庆太成了靠着墙的姿势，刚才那一折腾让他差点忘了，这位橘将军已经身负重伤。央登将酒坛放在火堆旁，看了眼龙一，点点头“我去瞭望台。”

那两坛放在柴火堆旁的酒并没有立即被龙一拿起，而是过了好一会儿，以至于庆太都以为龙一将此事忘记了，才听到‘唆唆’衣服摩擦的声音，龙一将一坛酒提起，走到了庆太跟前盤腿坐下。

“上次源寨一夜，總想再找個機會和橘將軍對酒豪飲，只沒想到諸多事宜，再次有機會盤坐相見，卻是今日這樣的時光了。”說罷龍一將封泥拍開，遞到慶太面前。

慶太接過了酒罎，看了一眼龍一，便對著壇口狂飲一番。大約是酒罎在柴火堆旁放置了一會，飲下去的酒、帶著一絲暖味與冰冷的交雜。

2012.1.5 to be continued.

擊節歌

by:ivan

-貳-

源寨距離白沙堡不過一座山。雖說如此但作為真正實打實走進南疆的橘慶太來說，在這裡‘一座山’往往意味著一個未知的距離概念。

果不然，一早出發的他們，直到下午才迎著夕陽來到寨子口。例行的進寨儀式，慶太一個不小心就被多灌了幾杯，好處就是源寨的寨主看著慶太那豪邁高興極了，當即都想認做兄弟一起喝酒。

那天夜裡，寨子一片通明，人們在場子里搭起了篝火。南民善歌舞，寨子里的姑娘和小伙們在篝火旁唱跳著，一旁的烤肉發出誘人的香味，當然還少不了一罐罐的米酒。

慶太喜歡這樣的氛圍，熱鬧而放鬆。這裡生活的人們都是一種最自然的狀態，和京城里的勾心鬥角完全不一樣。在京城，甚至光是在橘家，大多時候都是讓人窒息的小心翼翼。

果不其然平時很少醉酒的慶太就這樣被寨主給灌醉了。東倒西歪地從篝火人堆里挪出來打算找個地方休息休息，想起龍一之前說過要是想休息的話就去找謙馬，他會帶他去，並且他還記得龍一還指給了他看屋子的方位……不過現在，剩下的卻是什麽都不記得了。

頓時想起，這其實是來到白沙堡后作為堡主的龍一第一次帶他出來遊玩，自己就這樣了，以後怎麼辦喲……

‘以後’。

這2個字出現在慶太腦海的時候讓他頓時楞了。是這裡安逸的生活讓他愚鈍了么？什麽‘以後’……幾日之後，這裡一切都和他沒有關係了。

原本以為自己這次南下入疆，真真是以為朝廷欲與南疆各寨交好。直到昨日，秘信來報，朝廷居然已派兵萬人迅速南下，慾一舉擊破南疆勢力，一統霸業……

先鋒部隊，是橘家大少——自己的大哥，橘勇太。

他已經不知道這到底是一盤怎樣的棋了，或許他就是在政治上天生愚頑罷。大哥秘信他只要裡應外合便可速度擊破易守難攻的白沙堡，并告知一旦一統南疆，朝廷給於的種種好處，重點是橘家從此可重振雄風。

在京城，對一個人而言、對一個家族而言，最重要的就是當朝的勢力。這是最大的誘惑。

爲什麽明明喝醉了，什麽都想不起了，卻還會記得這個，還記得這麼清楚……慶太重吸了一口氣，就勢靠著竹樓長梯一角。剛才的思緒加上竹林里吹來的風，讓他頓時清醒了一些，不過四肢還是無力啊，揉了揉胃，米酒的後勁真是大。

“橘將軍怎麼獨自在這裡？明月美酒也無法讓將軍你盡興嗎？”

連慶太這個久經沙場的都沒停到有人走近的聲音，更何況是在竹樓這種很容易走路有聲響的地方——但這聲音慶太并不陌生，雖然彼此交談不多。

“看，我這就是過度盡興的下場”看著來人，慶太撐起身體站了起來“好不容于終於找到謙馬你了，可否能帶我去哪裡休息一會，實在是太盡興了。”說罷慶太按了按太陽穴，示意自己真的是扛不住。

謙馬看了慶太一會兒，突然近身。出乎慶太意料之外的將慶太一直胳膊扛上肩膀，把他撐起就這麼走了。

謙馬的身高讓這樣的舉動有點吃力，雖然從他走路的聲音可以推斷在輕功上不錯，但從他那小胳膊小腿上……慶太還是看出他……其實扛他還很費力。

不過卻沒見謙馬有任何抱怨，但這樣的姿勢也實在不舒服。“我還是可以自己走的”慶太示意道“剛才喝多了有點暈而已。”

或許謙馬也覺得這樣自己累得慌，隨即將慶太放下，“如橘將軍有什麽不適，可告訴在下。”

走過幾排竹樓，之前的喧嘩漸漸安靜下來，只剩下竹子隨著風吹發出的響聲。那樣的聲響是極其有規律性的，伴隨著風的規律，所以，當原本有規律的風聲中出現一絲金屬聲……雖然只是細不可聞，但橘慶太卻立刻感受到了。

幾乎是同時，橘慶太下意思地側過身，而就在他側身那一瞬間，一隻短刀刺到了他面前，刀面映著清冷的月光。刀鋒刮掉了一撮慶太的頭髮，黑色的髮絲飄無聲息地滑過刀鋒落下。

“謙馬？！”

握著短刀的謙馬逆著光，一步步走過來——這時慶太才發現原來他們一直沿著山邊路走，旁邊晚上看著是一片片竹林，其實都是深不見底的山坡。頓時有種萬籟俱靜的感覺，之前的歡聲笑語早已不知何年何月。

刀身反射的光晃了晃慶太眼睛，原以為會繼續下來的一刀卻並沒有刺下。

一個黑影立在了他們身後。

“他不是你能殺的。”

龍一冷冷站在謙馬身後，謙馬握著刀的手被他緊緊抓住。謙馬想說什麽，使勁掙脫，龍一的手卻還是紋絲不動。不知是被龍一眼神的氣勢給壓制下來了，還是明白在武力上兩人差距過於懸殊，謙馬歎了一聲，將短刀插進身側的刀鞘里，抿著嘴，隨即低下了頭。

龍一並不高，但很多時候慶太覺得這個明明就是小個子的男人，在某些時候，周身總瀰漫著一種甚有黑道氣息的王霸之氣，很多時候連曾經征戰沙場的慶太，都覺得相形見絀。

謙馬的右手並沒有離開刀柄處，縱然面對龍一的時候是微低著頭，但離開時轉身回望慶太的時候卻是毫不避諱的直視。

原本拿著刀對著自己脖子的謙馬走了，慶太卻更加緊張。謙馬這樣的舉動是他意料不到的，而龍一對謙馬的行為只有阻止沒有譴責，這是不是意味著，謙馬的所作……是龍一默認的。

龍一確實想殺他，但不是讓謙馬殺了他，不是要他死在謙馬手上。

這樣的想法讓慶太一寒。

如果，龍一真懷疑了他，他該說什麽？

曾經在肚子里準備好了的那些‘應對’，真要說出來的時候，卻像是攪進了泥潭裡，混沌無邊。

但龍一道像是沒有為難的意思，只是一笑，握拳道“手下無禮，望橘將軍見諒。”

這樣曖昧的態度讓慶太更不知如何是好，龍一繼續道“今夜月明酒好，為何不一醉方休？如此美景，若是勞煩在這等閒雜事上，終究是可惜了。”

“堡主所言極是。”慶太站起來，拂拂剛才這麼一折騰那一身的泥土。突然覺得這樣的舉動甚是做作，還好龍一并不在意，只是做了一個請的姿勢。

饒了好幾個圈兒，來到一座竹樓前，這竹樓和其他的想比在造型和大小上并無太大區別，只是看得出沒有常用的痕跡。“今夜就屈就橘將軍了。”雖然不是自己的寨子，但龍一卻輕車熟路像是半個主人似的“早已為橘將軍預備好，雖然不及白沙堡，但竹樓也別有情趣。”

如果說這裡才是龍一之前所說準備給自己的屋子……這樣想起來謙馬從一開始就是做好誤導慶太到別處，再乘機下殺手……

“謙馬……和我算是總角之交，雖有時魯莽，但並不是衝動之人。望橘將軍見諒。”說罷龍一從前屋一手一罐酒道“今晚可絕不吝好酒，橘將軍大可暢懷痛飲。與其多慮，不如醉生夢死。”

2012.4.14 to be contimued.

擊節歌

by:ivan

-叁-

火光中，飲著上好的米酒，進入喉嚨的時候慶太卻想到了上一次他和龍一在源寨的一夜，一種時光交錯的仿佛感。

仿佛，他們還在相談盛歡，這一杯之後，就是稱兄道弟。這幾日的經歷其實只是醉酒后大腦不清晰的噩夢……明日酒醒，還能相見如初。

這樣想著，慶太不禁閉起了眼睛，讓酒灑了自己一臉。酒水順著肌膚和髮絲淌下，刺激著所有器官，刺痛之後，心情卻意外地平靜了。

“酒，小酌怡情，然大酗，不但傷身，而且傷心……”

慶太抬頭看想著對面的龍一，頭髮和面上還滴著酒水，讓他睜不開眼。他想用衣袖擦拭水漬，一摸一股血腥味直衝腦門，才想起衣服上早已滿滿血跡，這樣一來，原本已經有些干結的血漬暈開，更顯狼狽。

這時，龍一放下手中的酒罐，倚著墻，靠了上來。在慶太的訝異中，一點一點地把貼著面頰的濕發掠起。

很異樣的感覺，卻，無法阻止。就這樣，眼睜睜看著龍一貼著自己身子，愈加靠近，一點點撥弄著自己的頭髮。

越到後面，卻越不像是單單的撥弄了，那重量像是整個人靠在了慶太身上，身體的熱量蒸發著之前潑灑的酒水，異樣的感覺……但更異樣的，是龍一仿佛在幫慶太梳理著頭髮一般，將沾著血漬和灰塵的頭髮放在手中，順著髮絲，一點點清理，一點點撫平。

這一來，酒勁全醒了。

“你在做什麽嗎？”就著這個姿勢，慶太皺著眉頭，壓聲問道。

“那天，在源寨，你喝醉了，你趴在那裡，我就這樣撫著你的頭髮。”與之前全然不同的氣息，龍一不緊不慢地撥弄著。發現慶太聽到這話身體緊了緊，帶著寒意地輕笑道“那天你醉了，醉的不省人事的樣子，我把你扶上了床，褪了外衣……”那氣息讓慶太覺得他仿佛就貼著自己頭皮低聲道“……為你蓋了被子，最後解了你的髪帶……”

“够了！”

橘慶太猛地甩開龍一桎梏在他身後的身軀，因為不穩身體晃了晃了，喘息著，撐著牆壁站了起來，看著龍一手中因為猛力而被拽下的幾絲頭髮。那髮絲靜靜地躺在龍一手中，輕輕地隨時會被風吹走般。龍一握緊了手，將握著慶太髮絲的手伸到火堆上，停滯了那麼一小會兒，突然沖著下方張開拳頭，毫無重量感的頭髮瞬間被噗呲的柴火燃燒殆盡，無聲無味。

看著自己那已無一物的右手，龍一緩緩抬頭道“我那天就應該殺了你。”

龍一就這麼看著慶太，如果他面容憤怒或者嘲諷都好，起碼能讓慶太知道下一步應該做什麽應對——但他就是這樣看著他，說著‘應該殺了你’這樣的話，卻極其安靜的表情。

慶太想到了龍一那句，‘他不是你來殺的’——他聽過兩次，一次是源寨對著謙馬，一次是剛才對著央登。每次說這個話的時候龍一都是清冷的，讓慶太覺得自己如同一個已經在網牢里的獵物，獵手沒有殺你，卻讓你陷入未知的恐懼。

“有句話，我一直想問你”面對未知的明天，雖不知這話問出來是否會加速自己的死亡，慶太咬了咬牙道“你爲什麽沒有殺我？”

他以為龍一起碼會表現出驚訝或憤怒，但也沒有，他像是早已預見他會有這樣的疑問，沒有明顯表情波動，只是轉身坐到地上，摸著喝空的酒罐，好久才道“你還活著，所以我不會殺你。”

慶太不懂他這話語的意思。

“今夜之後，如果我們還會再見，或許我會告訴你原因。”

“……”慶太沉默著，突然像是想起來了什麽“今夜？你今夜就……”

下面的話沒有說出，因為慶太發現原本只是虛弱的身體突然徹底無力，整個人重重地倒在火堆旁，龍一居高臨下地看著他，而更可怕的是，似乎連眼睛都要睜不開了。

火苗發出嘩啦的聲音，溫暖著身體，全身像是陷入前所未有的安靜睡眠……在思緒飄忽中，某個熟悉的感覺又油然而生，像是在不久之前曾經也有過這個感覺，卻……抓不住了。

看著睡死在地上的慶太，龍一歎了口氣。

同一個把戲，居然還中了兩次，也太枉‘橘將軍’這個稱號了吧。

南疆的酒，可不是隨便就該喝的。

這時，央登從一旁走出，但并沒有走近，隔了一段距離，說道“堡主，準備好了。”

龍一撥了撥前面的火堆，原本燒得還算旺盛的柴火被撥散開，漸漸火苗越來越小，四周暗了下來，寒意也逐漸襲來。

“把橘將軍帶到地窟的牢房里，然後到堡口集合吧。”

“是。”

眼前的一切又恢復到了沒有火光的昏暗，央登覺得自己的手不由抖了抖。這是……最後一戰了。

************************

白沙堡的夜，總是那麼靜。

無論是在平時還是在今日這種註定火光之災的夜里，白沙堡就和周圍的山一樣，沉穩而寧謐著。這樣的夜，曾經被龍一覺得枯乏無聊，而現在，卻分外希望明日還能看到。

明年的今日，白沙堡又會是怎樣的呢？

未來的選擇，交給了離開而活著的人們。是擇地而居還是歸順北方朝廷，這一切都是還活著的人們的選擇。

成王敗寇，若戰敗，歷史上留下的關於白沙堡或許不會是正義的名聲。今日，在這個夜裡，只是好好戰鬥一場，將時代的選擇交與這一夜。

遠處，朝廷軍隊的營地篝火點點。央登握著手裡的大刀，站到了龍一身旁“一切都準備好了。就等堡主發話。”

龍一回頭看著眼前所有的兵士，看著黑暗中的白沙堡，微微笑著。

“沖啊——————！”

*************************

“二公子！二公子！”

迷迷糊糊中，慶太聽到有人在耳邊不聽地叫著什麽，‘二公子’？那是誰？爲什麽對著我耳邊喊，好吵，好煩……“別喊了！！”

“啊~二公子果然醒來了，還是這個方法好用啊。”

“……”

眼前不是白沙堡，而是熟悉的行軍帳篷。帳篷的一旁擺著一副鎧甲，一個小兵在小心擦拭著，而帳篷另一旁，坐著的是……自己的大哥。

橘勇太赤著上身，軍醫在為他進行包扎，紅色的血從紗布中滲出，那位置距離心臟不過半指。

在大哥的帳篷里……大哥負傷……這麼說……

戰役已經結束了？

聽到小兵說弟弟已經醒來，勇太退了軍醫走到慶太被褥邊，看著自己一臉虛弱的弟弟，溫和地撫摸著他的臉，微笑道“好好休息，明日我們就可以回京了。”

慶太躺在被褥里看著大哥，卻不知道說什麽好。

不知道從哪裡開始說，不知道用什麽結尾。

倒是勇太精神很好的樣子，幫慶太把被褥整理了下，還吩咐一旁小兵好生照看二公子，才披上便袍坐到一旁，著墨撰寫這次戰役的軍文。

帳篷里頓時安靜下來，只聽見外面喧嘩。

慶太很想問問白沙堡的情況，想知道爲什麽他會在這裡，想知道龍一最後怎樣了，想知道爲什麽最後他依舊還活著。

他還是不知道龍一沒有殺他的原因，現在天是亮了，白天，甚至已經是不知道那夜之後的第幾個白天……他還是沒有知道龍一沒有殺他的原因，這樣說來，或許他一輩子也不會知道了。

身體依舊異常虛弱，太多的疑問充斥著他，但是卻一句也說不出、問不出，所有的一切都在身體里翻騰著，難受。

難受得讓人想哭。

一旁的小兵看見躺在那裡的橘慶太眼角突然流出了兩行淚水，一時不知道怎麼辦，正想告知橘大將軍，卻感覺到一隻手抓住了自己衣角。

慶太搖了搖頭，由著淚水就這麼淌著。

***********************

二十日后，京城。

新朝一舉收復南疆，橘家立功，人人都說虎父無犬子，橘家開始漸漸回覆當日風光。

回京述職的時候，勇太將慶太一併帶了過去。慶太都不知道如何解釋自己那已經屬於‘叛變’的行為，面圣的時候才得知一切早已被大哥處理好。

橘慶太攜少量橘家精兵佯裝進入白沙堡，與隨後匯合的橘勇太裡應外合，將易守難攻的白沙堡一舉攻下。在這次戰役中，橘家精兵雖損失殆盡，但不辱聖恩勝利返朝。

朝堂上皇帝還對橘慶太褒獎一番，橘家兒子各個有勇有謀，日後國之棟樑云云。

而慶太，只覺得像是做了一場夢。在白沙堡的一切，都像是一場荒誕的夢境，而且這個夢與現實還突兀得過於可笑。

白沙堡就像是一陣沙，消失在了歷史的塵埃里。

只留下那如同夢境的回憶，在慶太的心里。

************************

南疆。

幾日的大雨過後，白沙堡衰敗的廢墟上發滿了新鮮的枝芽。或許明年的今日，來到這裡的時候，殘桓斷壁會被茂密的樹葉花木遮蓋，再過幾年，一切都成為泥土的一部份，大地的塵埃、歷史的塵埃。

千葉大巫在廢墟里一步步走著，如同在用腳步丈量著這里。或許有一天，他會後悔自己在這個故事里所擔任的角色，但無法改變的歷史，終究是回不來的。

他後悔選擇南疆而放棄白沙堡。

他後悔給了龍一秘蠱而讓他沒有對慶太趕盡殺絕。

作為南疆的大巫，他選擇南疆未來蒼生，而將白沙堡置於孤立的危險。

而作為龍一的朋友……這或許才是他最後悔的事。

橘慶太剛進入白沙堡的時候，對新朝疑心甚重的龍一曾來詢問過他。如果慶太沒有對付白沙堡的意思，而他殺了慶太，則會挑起雙方戰役；如果慶太確實有對付白沙堡的意思，而留他活口，則是引狼入室。

他給了龍一南疆特有的‘秘蠱’，只要酒后植入對方髮絲之中，就會進入對方大腦。一旦他真有對付白沙堡的心，那就會立刻被蠱蟲蛀腦而亡，如果他沒有，那蠱蟲就會安然在他大腦里生存，直到下蠱之人死亡蠱術解散為止。

龍一用到了慶太身上，而慶太一直活著。

他無亡他之心，他亦會無亡他之心。

不知不覺，千葉走到了廢墟中地窖舊址上。戰役第二天，朝廷的軍隊從地窖里救出被關押在牢房里的橘慶太。真是可笑，整個白沙堡最安全的地方大概就是這個地窖了，一場大火都燒不這。

這一定也是龍一故意的。

於是，應該說可笑還是可歎呢？到最後放了慶太一命的龍一，因為施蠱著死亡而被終止的蠱術，在大腦里唯一的後遺癥，就是會讓被施蠱的人漸漸遺忘那段從被施蠱到解蠱的那段記憶。

‘如果沒有白頭偕老，不如將其忘掉’——‘秘蠱’的意思，不過如此罷了。

擊節當歌，也就只有這片廢墟，曾經記得。

2012.7.30 the end.


End file.
